Say I Love You
by Cute Tangerine204
Summary: Mikan is anxious about her new boyfriend. why does he never say I love you to her? Find Out here! and don't forget to review readers! :D


**Say I Love You**

**I came with other one-shot stories. I didn't know what came to my mind though. This idea of the story just came to my mind. Just to keep it short, I DIDN'T OWN THIS STORY! **

**Go on! Read it :)**

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

"_Mikan.. go out with me"_

My name is Mikan Sakura. I'm now in grade 11. Right now, I'm in relationship with a boy. I still remembered how my boyfriend, Natsume asked me out. That memorable day, still lingered in my mind. I couldn't erase his precise words heck, I still even could hear his deep yet husky voice, confessed to me. Natsume is well-known as a notorious bad-boy. Though, he was handsome and cool, Everyone I mean, EVERYONE afraid of him. I heard a rumor that Natsume could fight with the senior guys - those guys were beaten into pulps and instantly sent into the hospital for a whole month, though I didn't believe it but still… that cold and unapproachable aura he emitted just kept shouting to everyone to stay away from him. So, when Natsume asked me out, everyone in the school shocked and surprised. To tell the truth, I also surprised when I got his confession. Why? Because it's weird. I'm just a newbie in this school. I came here from far far away just to see my best friend, Hotaru Imai. Stupid, right? Not for me. Because I missed my best friend so much, I'd more willing to do anything. Who'd blame me? She's just like my sister, best friend since baby? Now, that's rare. We got separated from each other since grade 6 since she got transferred to one of the famous schools in Tokyo, and now? We met again in the grade 11 and fortunately she's in my class!

Anyway, back to Natsume's topic. You see, I just got here for a month right now. I NEVER talked to him nor saw him in the hall and heck! I never knew there was a guy named Natsume Hyuuga in the first place before he confessed to me. Weird right? Anyway, do you want to know how My so-called boyfriend confessed to me? Oh, It's nothing romantic.. In fact, when I thought about it again, it was kind of creepy and so… _demanding. _But when I heard him said those words, in that time, my world started spinning and my heart picked up its beats. So..

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I was walking and laughing with my new classmates. At first, I was kind of nervous when I walked to my new class, but the class was very welcoming. My new classmates – and now friends welcomed me warmly and friendly. I even could sit with my dear Hotaru. Hotaru was kind of surprised when I came, but then.. she smiled softly and let me hugged her for the very first time in almost 5 years separation. Everyone was shocked to see Hotaru's smile – or what they said to me. They said, hotaru was actually hard to approach, let alone hugging a person. I giggled and smiled to all of them. _

_Our track was stopped when a tall-guy blocked our path. I looked up and saw mesmerizing-crimson eyes. It was so attractive that could suck my soul. _

"_Can we talk?"The deep and husky voice talked to us. I turned my head to see who he called for his request. I looked dumbfounded when I saw my companion – Anna, Nonoko, and sumire had hearts twinkling in their eyes. Hotaru, on the other side showed that she didn't care and just stared at the guys in front of me. When I noticed that no one responded him, I realized that I was the one he called for. _

"_M-me?"He nodded and started to walk ahead. I thought, it was my cue to follow him so I turned around, apologized to my friends and then turned my heels to follow him. When we reached the school's roof, which was the first time I saw it, he stopped on his track and turned around. I, stood paralyzed when he stared deeply at me. I couldn't help but feel nervous all of sudden. I was more than curious to find out the reason he called me. I mean, was my transferred news flied so fast so the whole school knows? Even so, I didn't know this guy. _

"_Mikan.." I widened my eyes. He… he just called my name… how did he know?_

"_Go out with me" That's when I felt my hearts thumping so fast and my face blushed so much. I didn't know why I reacted this way. I couldn't help but.. the way he called my name.. I felt so special. So, I just nodded without my brain proceeded what just happened._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

And now, after dating him for almost one month, I just realized that nothing's fun in our relationship. Sure, we walked home together, going on a date but we never talked and I was just too shy to open the first conversation. Even if there WERE conversations, it weren't interesting and… boring. So, it was like that. Sour. I sometimes need to pinch my cheeks just to see if these were all a dream. I sighed. How far will this relationship go?

"Baka.. Stop making such faces" My best friend, Hotaru called me. I blinked my eyes and saw that she was just munching her favorite food.. again. I wonder if she ever stopped ate those crab things? Eww.. they are so tasteless for me.

"I can't help but think about him again Hotaru. I wonder if this relationship will be strong." I sighed again. Her beautiful-amethyst eyes stared down to me. She stopped munching her food and looked at me.

"What happened?" She said emotionless. I just sighed harder.

"You see, I think our relationship is… kinda.. sour…" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Sour?"

"Yeah… I mean, Natsume-kun is very nice and all.. but, I think our relationship was not like those romantic magazines talking about." Yes, my weak spot is about romantic things. I used to buy lots of romantic comics or magazines or films, anything relation with love. I never in relationship before, so I was wondering if my times will come soon. So yes, Natsume was my first boyfriend but..this was so unexpected. I couldn't feel any romantic moments around him, was I really that unattractive?

"Baka.. Just talk about it to Hyuuga"

"But Hotaru! I can't! I'm too embarrassed to be the first one to open the conversations!" I wailed. She sighed and pointed behind me.

"Look, he's waiting for you again. Talk to him if you still want this relationship. I go home now." She stood up and prepared her things. I turned my head and saw the messy-short-black hair's guy leaning at the door frame. He's expressionless. I sighed and started to prepare my things and then walked to him.

"So, Natsume-kun.. let's go?" I smiled sheepishly. He nodded and walked ahead. I stared at his manly back. I sighed again. I wonder if this is going to be okay. I erased my negative thoughts and started walked beside him.

As we walking, I started fidgeting and nervous. Hotaru said I must talk about this to Natsume but the problem is, how am I going to say if we had awkward aura around us? The aura was too thick and suffocating to the point I couldn't breathe properly. Man, this is so awkward. But I must talk to him. I must do this! But what am I going to say? Should I say 'Natsume-kun I wonder if our relationship was sour?' no no.. definitely not to the point, what if he'd go angry? Oh maybe I should say 'Natsume-kun, I actually want to talk to you..' uhm.. no, something's not right. He will see me as a desperate and pathetic girlfriend. Uh.. what should I do?!

"MIKAN..!" A strong and husky voice was pulling me out from my trance. I was so surprised so I didn't know what happened next. Apparently, Natsume was pulled me closer to him because there was a fast bike ran so fast past us. When I realized, I was so close to Natsume, I felt hot started to creep to my face.

"N-natsume k-kun..?" I stammered. He realized what was he doing, released me. I was dumbfounded by his actions. His body shook slightly.

"Sorry.. I didn't mean to do that.." I tried to see his face but his bangs hided his eyes. I only saw that his ears are pretty red. I then giggled. I thought so, my boyfriend was a shy one. I patted his head and laughed heartily.

"Thank you!" I beamed my smile. He widened his eyes and then reached my hands. I widened my eyes. He slowly touched my hands and then we started entwining our hands. I felt my heart wanted to jump from my ribs and I blushed hard. He smirked boyishly and by god.. He was so handsome…

"Let's go?" I bit my lips and nodded slowly. He laughed and started to walk while I felt his warm-big hand holding my small one. All I know, our relationship seems to improve a bit by such simple gestures. I even forgot my intention to talk about my problem was. At least, the air around us was not suffocating and awkward as before. We kind of fell in the comfortable silent again before he broke it again.

"Mikan I want to take you to some places tomorrow, do you have time?" I widened my eyes and turned my head to him. He was expressionless as always, but his eyes were tender and warm. I smiled and nodded my head, knowing that his eyes were deserved only for me to adore. I heard from some people, that his eyes were dangerous and frightened many people. But, I didn't believe that, because I fell in love with his eyes. I know that deep down; he was very warm and kind person. He's just shy to express it, and to think how dumb I was to doubt him. Before I knew it, I just realized that I was in love with my boyfriend. Yes, I admitted it.

"Of course." I smiled to him and he just smirked and told me the plan of our date tomorrow. After that, he bid me goodbye when we reached my house. I waved back vigorously, knowing that I had date tomorrow made me smiled all day.

No school for today. It was Saturday and I had date with Natsume. But it seems that weather was not agree with our plan. It was raining outside. Hard. I was stared outside from my window when my mom came and barged in.

"Mikan, don't you have date today?" Yes, my mom knew about Natsume. I told her everything and she just smiled and supported me as long as I was happy. She also knew about today. I nodded at her and resumed my actions.

"Well, don't you need to get prepare?" My mom asked me confused. I looked at my clock and it showed me that I was late an hour from our plan.

"It's raining." I stupidly said to my mom. My mom just raised her eyebrow.

"So?"

"Surely he will cancel our date" I answered back. My mom sighed loudly and then started to rack my wardrobe.

"Mikan, when a man is serious with you, he's not going to get back from his words. When he promised, he will do it. Nothing can stop him. So, get your butt here and meet him now!" My mom explained. I just stared at her dumbfounded. She sighed and pulled one of my long sweaters.

"C'mon Mikan. After all, his 'I Love You' was not empty, wasn't it?" I widened my eyes. just suddenly, the confession flashback started flooding my mind. I racked my brain to search the possible words of saying 'I love you' from him. And I got none. He never said 'I love you' to me. Did he love me in the first place? Did I just assuming things? Before I got crazy I started dressed myself, quickly as possible leaving my house after thanking my mom. One way to find out, I must ask him personally. I ran and ran to our meeting point. Even though I was holding my umbrella but, at some point, my clothes were wet. I didn't care though, I didn't care anything. All I knew, I must meet him. I needed my answer.

And my answer just showed in front of my eyes. I stopped on my track when I saw him with girl. The girl touched his cheeks while he stared at her. No, this can't be happening. I heard my heart broke and without realized I dropped my umbrella. And they turned to me. I was so ashamed and embarrassed at the same time.

"I-I.. Well I-" I shuttered. I turned my heels and ran back.

"MIKAN!" Natsume called me. I couldn't stop, even if I wanted to. I was hurt and so ashamed. I was a fool in the first place. How could I be so happy when he confessed to me? He even didn't say 'I love you' to me. He probably just played with me. I was hurt and upset. Upset, because I just….. Fell in love with him. I sobbed. My tears just came out freely to the point, I couldn't figure out if this was my tears or the rain's droplets. Before I knew it, a pair of strong arms caged me.

"Mikan, don't run again." His husky voice called me. I was too shocked to do anything. He turned me around and I just gasped at the sight of him. His eyes.. his eyes were concerned about me. It was like he asked me 'what's wrong?' and before I stopped it, my mouth started to speak by itself.

"I-I'm sorry for my tardiness, I'm late I know. I thought you wouldn't come because of this stupid rain. And then my mom said that you were serious about me. A-and then, she said about your promise to love me. It's funny right? When I remembered your confession, I didn't think you ever said 'I love you' to me. No, I'm so stupid. I shouldn't assuming th-" And he kissed me. He kissed me tenderly under this heavy rain. My brain shut down and I was too shocked. After a while he slowly left my lips for breath.

"Mikan, I love you.. I love you so much. Should I say it to you directly? Do you ever know some words about 'Actions speak louder than words'?" I gasped and stared at his beautiful eyes.

"B-but.. in the first month of our relationship, you never spoke to me, nor gave me any affection treatments. Why?" I asked him. He smiled at me and answered while hugged me closely.

"Do you remember our first meeting?" I widened my eyes. I looked up to him. Did I ever meet him? When?

"Do you remember when you almost got raped and then a boy with a hat covered his face helped you? And the boy held you while you shivering so much? It was me. I was touched by your kindness when I stopped in front of your house and you just smiled and gave me your only umbrella. That day was the day when I fell in love with you. And then you came to my school and I just knew that I must confess to you. I never touch you or do anything to you because I thought you had a trauma. After all, you almost got raped back then." I shocked. I couldn't talk. The memories of a 'Hat-Boy' or so I called him back then flooded my brain. I remembered it. I remembered when I woke up; I searched my savior back then. And it was him. It was him all along. I cried of happiness and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"So, it was you, the 'Hat-Boy' who helped me back then" I whispered. He nodded and hugged me tighter, I smiled. I just forgot my anxiety and enjoyed the moment. He loved me. He said he loves me. After we released the hug, he gave me my umbrella and then we walked under the umbrella. The rain slowly stopped and the sun started to peak from its chambers. After a while I remembered something.

"Oh yeah, who's that girl?" I asked him. He raised his eyebrow.

"What girl?" I shrugged.

"The one who touched your cheek at our meeting point?" I pouted. He widened his eyes and then chuckled. I blushed.

"What?" He turned to me while patting my head.

"Don't worry. She's not your rival." He grinned. I raised my eyebrow.

"She's my sister" He winked and I just wanted to get sucked from this world. How embarrassing!

That's when I knew that my love story was not bad.. after all.

* * *

**THE END!**

* * *

**Just a little edit :) but not proof-read! sorry! How was my grammar? does this story make any sense? Was it good? Please please REVIEW! Until we meet again readers ;) In my other stories! **


End file.
